Retounez manger
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. YokoYasu. Pour les besoins d'une séance photo, Okura doit se mettre au régime.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Retournez manger

Résumé : Pour les besoins d'une séance photo, Okura doit se mettre au régime.

Note : Franchement cette fic je l'ai commencé y a des plombes mais j'ai trop galéré à la finir. Alors là, je suis vraiment fière de moi (ou presque).

Passant la tête par la porte entrouverte de la loge, Yokoyama Yu jeta un regard interrogateur à Okura Tadayoshi qui ne bougeait toujours pas de son canapé. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Black avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir à côté de son cadet.

_ C'est si grave que ça ?

La moue boudeuse présente sur le visage d'Okura s'accentua encore un peu avant qu'un reniflement sonore ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ?

Tournant ses yeux larmoyant vers son aîné, Tacchon laissa sa lèvre inférieure trembler avant de se jeter dans les bras de Yu.

_ Dis-moi. Je le ferais payer promis.

Se cachant un peu plus dans le torse de Yokoyama, Tadayoshi sanglota quelques mots d'une toute petite voix à peine audible.

_ Il a dit… Le manager, il a dit que… Que… Que je devais faire un régime.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il a dis que… Qu'il allait surveiller mon alimentation et il… Il m'a volé mon chocolat.

Resserrant ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune, Black commença à caresser les cheveux d'Okura pour essayer de le consoler.

Se redressant un peu, Green essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son aîné.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est rien.

_ Faut qu'on aille travailler.

_ Oui.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Tacchon s'interrogea sur le comportement de Yu mais il n'eu pas le temps de se poser trop de question que déjà Yoko attrapait sa main pour le tirer jusqu'à la salle de répétition. En entrant dans la salle, Tadayoshi vit tous les regards de ses camarades se tourner vers lui avant que Black ne leur fasse signe de le rejoindre.

Toujours interrogateur, les Kanjani se réunir autour de leur symbole de machiavélitude.

_ Il est temps de faire craquer le manager !

_ Pourquoi ? Il a pas encore été trop chiant celui-là.

Se tournant déterminé vers Murakami Shingo, Yokoyama lui fit un sourire sadique avant de lâcher sa bombe.

_ Il a volé le chocolat de Tacchon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Okura qui baissait le regard conscient que tout serait de sa faute cette fois. La main de Nishikido Ryo passa sur ses joues essuyant gentiment les larmes qui restaient sur son visage.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on lui fais alors ?

Le sourire de Yu s'agrandit forçant tous ses camarades à l'écouter religieusement.

…

L'horloge indiquait midi et Okura ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la fixer en attendant que son manager n'arrive avec son repas faible en calorie. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors que son regard se posait sur le pain au curry que tenait Yasuda Shota. Ah ! Du pain au curry. Sa langue glissa sur les lèvres, les humidifiant alors que son regard passait du repas de Yasu à celui de Subaru Shibutani. Ah ! Des frites ! C'est sûr qu'avec sa carrure, Baru pouvait manger toutes les frites qu'il voulait.

La vie était injuste.

C'est à midi dix que le manager pénétra enfin dans la loge des Kanjani déposant un Tupperware devant Tadayoshi qui lui fit des yeux de chiens battus. Ouvrant son agenda sans faire attention aux reniflements du plus jeune des Kanjani, le manager sortir téléphone à l'oreille.

Il ne fallu attendre que quelques secondes avant que Yasu ne s'approche de Tacchon pour lui tendre un biscuit au chocolat. Déposant un bisou sur la joue de son cadet, Blue lui fit un immense sourire rassurant.

Mais avant même qu'Okura n'ai le temps de mordre dans le gâteau le manager lui retira des mains le mangeant lui-même. Lançant un regard noir au reste du groupe, il ressortit téléphone toujours à l'oreille.

_ J'ai faim.

_ T'inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution. Et pour commencer, on va faire comme d'habitude.

Le sourire sadique de Yokoyama se répandit sur les visages de tous les membres des Kanjani alors qu'ils se levaient pour se diriger vers leur lieu de travail.

Tout autre groupe aurait commencé par refuser d'aller travailler, les Kanjani eux s'y dirigeaient avec le sourire parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus facile pour eux d'être insupportable en essayant de travailler qu'en refusant d'y aller.

Il ne leur fallu d'ailleurs qu'une petite demi-heure pour que le personnel commence à quitter la pièce refusant de perdre encore plus de temps alors que leurs heures sup' n'étaient pas payées. Les Kanjani n'étaient pas méchants mais quand ils ne voulaient pas travailler tous savaient qu'il valait mieux attendre le lendemain que d'essayer de persévérer. Les plus ancien se doutaient même qu'ils avaient prévue de faire partir quelqu'un alors autant les laisser faire tranquilles, tout irais mieux après.

Lorsque les membres du staff commencèrent à sortir de quoi manger, le manager des Kanjani se mis à crier sur ses protégés.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain de me faire ?

_On est pas vraiment d'humeur à travailler.

_ Je vois. J'empêche Okura de manger, vous refusez de travailler. Bien. Ne travaillez pas. Mais je ne laisserais pas Okura manger n'importe quoi, n'importe quand pour autant. Et si votre 'grève' dure trop, j'enlèverais les jours non travaillé de votre salaire.

Les Eito s'entre regardèrent afin de savoir si ils étaient tous d'accord avant que Yu ne prenne la parole.

_ Vous pouvez nous retirer notre salaire, mais vous ne pourrez pas empêcher Tacchon de manger éternellement.

_ Tant qu'il reste ici, si.

Rouvrant son agenda, le manager fit comprendre aux Kanjani que la conversation était terminée.

_ Yu ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ On l'attaque avec quelque chose contre lequel il ne peut pas se défendre.

_ Quoi ?

Le sourire de Yokoyama se refit sadique avant qu'il n'attrape Yasuda par la main pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

_ Où ils vont ?

Seul le grognement de l'estomac de Tadayoshi répondit à la question de Murakami. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Ryo avant qu'il ne prenne le plus jeune dans ses bras.

_ Yoko va trouver une solution. Et tu pourras manger plein de chocolat.

_ M'en parle pas, ça me donne faim.

De nouveau l'estomac de Tacchon fit part de sa présence augmentant le sourire de Yellow.

_ C'est moi ou ton estomac vient de crier chocolat ?

_ J'ai tellement faim que je fantasme sur un plat de pâtes.

_ Ca va s'arranger. Moi, je fantasme sur Yamapi en esclave sexuel.

_ Ca change pas de d'habitude ça.

Le rire d'Okura fit s'agrandirent le sourire de Nishikido avant que l'aîné ne se penche à l'oreille de Green pour murmurer.

_ Ca se réalisera un jour. Mon fantasme comme le tien.

_ Le mien est plus facile à réaliser quand même.

Ebouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, Ryo retourna discuter avec les membres du staff laissant Tadayoshi tout seul avec sa faim.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Yokoyama et Yasuda pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce.

_ Alors ?

_ Les secours arrivent.

Poussant un soupir fatigué, Tadayoshi s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé avant que Shota se s'installe à côté de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yasu avant qu'il ne dépose un bisou sur le front de son cadet. Sortant une barre chocolaté de sa poche, Blue la tendit à Green qui lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

_ Okura-san, posez cette friandise. Immédiatement.

Poussant un soupir en voyant son manager s'approcher de lui, Tacchon lui tendit sans résister. Mais alors que la main du manager allait prendre le chocolat, une autre main inconnue l'attrapa.

Suivant la main qui tenait la barre chocolaté jusqu'à un bras puis un torse et un visage, Okura reconnu Nagase Tomoya.

_ Nase-chan !

Gardant difficilement l'équilibre, le Tokio referma ses bras autour de la taille de Tadayoshi qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Yokoyama m'a demandé de venir.

Le sourire d'Okura s'agrandit encore alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus entre les bras de son aîné.

_ Maintenant que je suis là, expliques-moi pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir.

_ Le manager a décidé de mettre Tacchon au régime.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il lui volait son chocolat.

_ Oui.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase alors qu'il laissait son regard faire le tour de la pièce pour évaluer la situation. Apparemment, les Kanjani avaient décidé d'appliquer la tactique numéro une en cas de problème : arrêter de travailler. Il n'était donc pas encore trop tard pour les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Une chance que Yokoyama avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler dès que le problème touchait leur plus jeune.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

_ Ca ne t'embête pas qu'il affame Tacchon ?

_ Si un peu. Mais une fois qu'on sera rentré, il ne pourra plus rien faire.

Se fut au tour du manager de soupirer alors que Tomoya donnait le chocolat à Okura qui s'empressa de le dévorer tout en lançant un regard plein d'étoiles à son amant.

_ Juste une question.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi lui faire faire un régime ?

Le manager soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

_ Johnny-san m'a demandé à se qu'ils soient tous au mieux de leur forme pour les photo torse nu qui auront lieu dans deux semaines.

Soulevant le t-shirt de Tadayoshi qui protesta, Nagase glissa sa main sur le ventre de son amant.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il ai besoin d'un régime.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, le Tokio lui fit un sourire avait d'ancrer son regard dans celui du manager.

_ Ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant. Tu mangeras ce que tu veux.

Baissant son regard jusqu'au visage de Tacchon, Tomoya répondit à son sourire avant de reprendre.

_ Alors tiens jusqu'à ce soir.

Embrassant une nouvelle fois son amant, le Tokio lança un regard noir au manager avant de quitter la pièce.

S'approchant doucement de leur responsable, Yokoyama laissa son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus.

_ Vous avez perdu.

Tournant son regard vers Tadayoshi, Yu sourit un peu plus en le voyant énumérer tous les plats qu'il allait commander à Yasuda avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Nagase soit assez riche pour tenir le rythme jusqu'à se que leur manager craque.

…

Ca faisait à présent trois jours que le manager des Kanjani refusait de laisser manger Okura tant qu'il était sous sa surveillance et que Nagase le laissait se goinfrer tous les soirs. Les deux continuaient de tenir bon essayant de prouver à l'autre qu'il était plus têtu que lui.

Mais les Kanjani voyaient que le changement de rythme alimentaire dérangeait leur petit dernier et qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à en avoir marre. C'est donc presque sans surprise qu'ils virent Tacchon refuser l'offre du Tokio le quatrième soir de cette bataille.

_ Tu ne veux pas venir ?

_ Nan.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'en ai marre.

_ Marre de quoi ?

_ De ne pas pouvoir manger normalement.

_ Mais c'est ton manager qui…

_ J'ai décidé !

_ Décidé quoi ?

_ Je fais la grève de la faim.

_ Pardon ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres que Yokoyama avant qu'il ne s'avance vers Tadayoshi pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

_ Je te suis ! On va leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de nous dire ce qu'on a le droit de manger.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoya montrant qu'il regrettait d'être à l'origine de cette nouvelle rébellion des Kanjani.

_ Votre grève de la faim, elle ne m'empêche pas de coucher avec Pi, hein ?

_ Nan.

_ Alors je la fais aussi.

Une main fatiguée glissa sur le visage de Nagase, qui poussa un nouveau soupir en voyant le manager des Kanjani pénétrer dans la pièce. C'est sous les yeux horrifiés de leur manager que le reste du groupe accepta de faire la grève de la faim jusqu'à ce qu'Okura est de nouveau le droit de manger normalement. Enfin normalement pour lui parce que personne d'autre ne mangeait des spaghetti avec du riz.

Après s'être tous promis de ne rien manger, pas même du chocolat, les Kanjani rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux.

Ce n'est que quand ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur promesse était vraiment difficile à tenir.

_ J'ai faim.

_ Comme d'habitude, Okura-san.

_ J'ai rien dis. C'est Ryo.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du manager alors que Nishikido confirmait que c'était bien lui qui avait fait la remarque provenant habituellement de Green.

_ C'est que j'ai passé une nuit plutôt fatigante aussi.

_ On se passera des détails, merci.

_ Je peux aller voir Yamapi ? Je suis sûr que j'aurais moins faim après.

_ Te connaissant, ça risque d'être pire si on te laisse y aller.

Le sourire que fit Ryo à Yu fit soupirer leur manager qui commença à se demander si il ne devait pas simplement laisser les Kanjani faire ce qu'ils voulaient et dire à Johnny-san qu'il avait la situation en main. Un mensonge n'avait jamais tué personne après tout.

Non. Il n'avait plus qu'une semaine à tenir avant que les photos ne soient faîte. Il devait tenir encore une semaine.

En tout cas, c'est ce que le manager pensa pendant quelques minutes avant de voir la bande de larves affamés qu'était les Kanjani après seulement une journée de jeûne. Le retard qu'ils accumulaient était de pire en pire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Voyant leur manager sortir avec un soupir, Yokoyama espéra qu'il se soit enfin décidé à trouver une solution pour régler ce problème parce qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que Tacchon ressentait quand il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir le ventre vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le manager entra de nouveau dans la pièce suivit de plusieurs personnes qui déposèrent divers plats dans la salle faisant saliver les Kanjani mort de faim.

Evidemment le premier à s'approcher du buffet fut Okura que le manager empêcha de manger.

_ On fait faire un marché. Je vous laisse manger, à condition que vous arrêtiez de faire manger Okura.

_ On refuse.

De ses yeux suppliants, Tadayoshi essayait de convaincre le manager de le laisser manger alors que tous ses camarades avaient les yeux braqués sur la nourriture rêvant de pouvoir l'amener jusqu'à leur bouche.

S'approchant doucement de la table Maruyama Ryuhei bava un peu plus devant avant que Murakami l'en éloigne.

Sentant une main sur son épaule, Okura se tourna vers Nishikido qui ne lâchait toujours pas les plats des yeux.

_ Tacchon ? Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ?

_ Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Désolé.

_ Je comprends.

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Tadayoshi regardait ses camarades s'approcher progressivement et doucement du buffet sans pouvoir rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir puisqu'il avait été le premier à craquer.

C'est au moment où Nishikido attrapa des baguettes que Yokoyama se reprit se tournant vers leur manager tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_ Non ! Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça !

Faisant marcher arrière, Yu retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé détournant les yeux de la nourriture. Voyant ça, Yasu alla rejoindre son amant qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à résister à la tentation.

Par contre, Nishikido utilisa les baguettes qu'il avait toujours en main pour manger sous le regard noir de Yoko.

_ Désolé. Mais j'ai vraiment trop faim. Et il me faut des forces pour bien m'occuper de Pi.

_ Pervers.

Alors que Ryo avalait une nouvelle bouchée, Maru craqua à son tour faisant soupirer Hina avant que Subaru ne commence à manger lui aussi. Voyant ça, Murakami soupira de nouveau avant de commencer à se nourrir aussi.

_ Mais, vous n'avez vraiment aucune volonté !

_ On a faim.

_ Comme si c'était une bonne excuse. J'ai faim aussi. Mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner !

Le doigt accusateur de Yokoyama resta pointer sur le manager alors que Yasuda se levait à son tour pour rejoindre le buffet.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yu alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Tendant la main vers le plus jeune, Black attira Green jusqu'à lui.

_ Viens Tacchon. Laisse-les morfales manger tranquille.

_ Pourquoi tu ne va pas manger toi ?

_ Parce que je ne peux pas le laisser gagner.

Jetant un nouveau regard noir à son manager, Yokoyama ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser tenter par la vue de la nourriture. Malheureusement pour lui, les plats dégageaient aussi une alléchante odeur qui faisait se plaindre son estomac.

Resserrant ses bras sur son ventre, Yu jeta un regard à Tacchon qui bavait sur les plats sans pouvoir les approcher et ça, c'était vraiment trop injuste. Malheureusement, pour le moment il avait trop faim pour trouver quelque chose pour combattre cette injustice.

Voyant leur manager s'approcher d'eux, Yokoyama ne pu s'empêcher de grogner d'énervement. Après tout, c'est tout de sa faute.

_ Vous n'avez plus que trois jours à tenir. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça.

Un nouveau grognement passa les lèvres de Black alors qu'il lançait un regard tueur à l'homme qui lui faisait face. A côté de lui, Green semblait réussit avec brio à l'ignorer son regard toujours concentré sur ses camarades entrain de manger.

_ Tacchon. Tu baves.

Essuyant rapidement ses lèvres, Tadayoshi fit une moue boudeuse à Yu.

_ Mais j'ai faim.

_ Ca, j'en doute pas une seconde.

_ Franchement, si pour une fois tu pouvais trouver l'idée géniale qui va faire démissionner le manager, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerais beaucoup.

En face de ses deux protégés, le manager ne pu retenir une expression de surprise de lui échapper. D'après les rumeurs, si les Kanjani décidaient de vous faire partir, vous finirez par partir.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres.

_ Des fois, il faut être capable de faire ses propres choix sans respecter les ordres.

_ Si vous en preniez à Johnny-sama pour une fois.

_ Mais on s'en prend à Johnny-sama. On fait partir tout ses employés préférés.

Les immenses sourires que Yokoyama et Okura adressèrent à leur manager le firent soupirer. Là, il n'avait plus qu'à commencer à faire ces valises.

_ Mais on vous laissera tranquille si vous autorisez Tacchon à manger comme il le veut. Enfin jusqu'à se que vous fassiez une autre connerie.

_ Je ne peux pas désobéir à mon patron voyons.

_ Ca dépend. Vous avez plus peur de nous ou de lui ?

Leurs immenses sourires toujours en place, Yu et Tadayoshi regardèrent leur manager soupirer avant qu'il ne se décide à s'éloigner d'eux.

_ On est vraiment méchant.

_ Très. Mais maintenant, il y a une chance sur deux pour que tu puisses manger comme tu veux.

_ Tant mieux parce que j'ai faim.

Le rire de Black attira l'attention du reste des Kanjani sur eux.

_ Vous avez réussi à faire craquer le manager.

_ Bientôt. Bientôt.

Les sourires du reste des Kanjani s'agrandirent à leur tour. Pour avoir les meilleures conditions de travail de toutes la Johnny's ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur le machiavélisme de Yoko. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que leur manager craque ce qui ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps.

_ D'accord. Mais essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre et surtout, je ne suis au courant de rien !

_ Continuez comme ça et vous pourrez rester longtemps.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Tacchon s'approcha de buffet pour commencer à piquer dedans essayant quand même de se restreindre parce que c'était vrai qu'il mangeait énormément.

Après avoir mangé la moitié des restes de buffets qui lui faisait face, Okura se retourna vers le manager.

_ Finalement, je vous aime bien.

_ Taisez-vous et retournez manger.

Fin

J'ai commencé cette fic parce que je trouvais un peu dommage que Tacchon soit aussi maigre sur les photos du An An. Franchement, il aurait été plus épais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé au contraire. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je ne fantasme devant ses photos. D'ailleurs l'une d'entre elles et mon fond d'écran depuis sa sortie.

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^

Chibi


End file.
